The present invention relates generally to small electronic components adapted to be surface mounted on a larger circuit board. More particularly, the invention relates to a surface mount filter device for use in a variety of applications.
Surface mount components are often rectangular, and very small. For example, the component may have length and width dimensions of less than 1/10 of an inch. Generally speaking, the component body will include side terminations compatible with mass production soldering techniques.
As known by those skilled in the art, filters are often created by various combinations of electronic components. The components may be discrete, or combined on a chip. The component values, and their arrangement, determines the frequencies that are passed by the filter. For example, low pass filters (LPF), high pass filters (HPF), band pass filters (BPF) and band reject filters (BRF) can be made in this manner.
A need exists for novel filter devices that are compatible with surface mount techniques.